


No Strings Attached

by BleuBengal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBengal/pseuds/BleuBengal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter had made it clear. No strings attached. With one child, another on the way and Potter shagging everything with two legs, Draco decides he can't do this with Potter anymore. Whatever 'this' was. He's convinced himself that Potter never had and never would love him. He couldn't have been more wrong. Sometimes a second...or third chance means everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much planned for this fic. It was originally supposed to be a pinch hit for the Harry/Draco 2013 Mpreg fest, but I couldn't get it in on time (insert sad face here). It's still not how I wanted it, but oh well. It happens. I actually tried to go for brooding asshole turned redeemed family man Harry. Don't know if it really worked out that well. There's also mention of creature blood. I still hope everyone enjoys it anyway. The first part is really Draco-centric but it does have a little Harry P.O.V. Harry's view will come into play more in the next chapter. I didn't have time for a Beta either so please keep that in mind.
> 
> This story loosely follows the original prompt:
> 
> PROMPT 4
> 
> Prompt: Draco already has one child with Harry after a drunken one night stand (*they aren't drunk in this story*). They fall into bed every so often but when Draco announces he's pregnant with their second child he calls off their sex only relationship claiming he can't raise two children with a man who doesn't love him and who wants him only for sex. Harry has to prove he's in it for the long haul.
> 
> Maximum rating: NC-17
> 
> Squicks/dislikes: Non-con/rape, scat, gore, unhappy end
> 
> Additional info: You can swap the roles around and have Harry as the pregnant one if you prefer.
> 
> WARNING: This begins with smut (my 1st attempt) and profanity! Just so you know.

\---------------  
-A Beginning-  
\---------------

"You should know something before we go any further.", Harry said pushing Draco against the wall of his bedroom.

"Don't tell me you have one of those Muggle diseases."

Harry chuckled before seriousness took over his expression. "No, I don't. But you need to know that I'm not that guy Malfoy. I'm not the one that you take home to meet your mum. The one you take to lunch with your friends and watch late night movies with. I can't give you anything other than this.", he said guiding Malfoy's hand towards the increasingly hardening bulge in the front of his pants.

"I'm good at this. I can make you feel better than anyone else ever could." Harry pulled both of Draco's hands over his head and pressed himself closer looking at him square in the eye. "But I can't love you. I'm a no strings attached type of guy. Those are my terms."

"Merlin Potter, I'm not a girl. I don't need you to love me or meet my mum. Which you already have by the way.", he added with his usual touch of snark. "I just need you to shag me into the mattress until I can't remember my own name. If you can't do that then get the fuck out of my flat."

Their eyes met as a battle of ego silently took place. Draco was definitely not the submissive type, but he knew that Potter would win this little game. He could already feel himself craving Potter's dominance. It was overwhelming. Just the close proximity of Potter alone was doing dangerous things to him. It always had.

"Have it your way Malfoy", Harry whispered in his ear in a predatory voice that scarily reminded Draco of their Hogwarts days. It made all the blood in his body rush towards his cock and he instantly felt lightheaded.

Harry slid both hands under Draco's thighs letting his arms fall and hoisted him up. Draco eagerly wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as he was carried towards the bed. Harry unceremoniously dropped Draco on the bed before stripping himself of his shirt and stepping out of his pants; leaving only his boxers which were doing a terrible job at hiding his erection.

Draco stared half lidded as Potter began to undress him completely. With a few whispered words, his bum was filled with a slick liquid. Fingers pushed into him and began stroking him to a rhythm that he was sure was created just for him. Draco moaned loudly as the offending fingers wiggled deeper brushing his spot just so.

Harry's fingers withdrew from Draco's entrance and less than three seconds later found Draco hopping onto Harry's lap; planting his feet on either side of Harry's legs. Harry steadied Draco with one hand on his hip.

Draco wiggled a bit and felt around for the head of Harry's cock eager for that intoxicating burn. When he felt it slip into position Draco slowly lowered himself onto the thick flesh. He took deep breaths and forced himself to take it all. Their eyes connected and Harry watched Draco ride down on his cock with a lustful gaze.

"That's it, Malfoy. You like feeling me inside of you?" His words made Draco's cock bounce and throb in the space between their stomachs.

"Fuckin love it," he hissed out as he pressed down to get the whole wide length as deep as possible.

It took a moment for Draco's body to remember, to let himself open up. Harry's hands skimmed up and down his back to soothe him. Draco leaned forward and pushed his tongue between the waiting lips. Harry opened for him and sucked on it, making Draco's toes curl. He pulled back and looked at him one more time.

"Ride", he commanded.

Draco clasped his hands together behind Harry's neck for balance. Not having bottomed in a long time, he moved tentatively and got a feel for the position. Draco decided he rather enjoyed being in control and gained confidence quickly. With a few well placed thrusts to his prostate, Draco lost control of his senses as he bounced on Harry's thick shaft and threw his head back. Harry slipped into parseltongue muttering a string of erotic curses.

Draco was getting close to reaching orgasm when Harry grasped him roughly by the hips to still his movements. He unexpectedly leaned forward to kiss him. The rough stubble of his chin scraped over Draco's smooth. Just as Draco relaxed and lost himself in the passionate kisses, Harry started pounding upwards into him. Draco choked as the pleasure ran through him. He fell down onto Harry's chest and buried his face in his neck.

"I'm going to cum. Fuck, I'm going to cum." Draco hadn't even touched himself at this point and his own cock lie swollen and neglected not that it mattered. He was going to have a hands free release for the first time in his life. Harry was playing his body just that well. Draco felt himself unraveling quickly; white hot cum splashing between them.

Harry put both arms around Draco's back and flipped them both over while Draco was still releasing. He lie boneless on the bed as Harry threw his legs over his shoulders and loomed over, effectively pinning him to the bed. He'd barely gotten Draco where he wanted him before he resumed thrusting with wild abandon. Moments later he was filling Draco's bum with wet heat and a low groan.

Draco moaned, "God, oh God.", as he came down from the high. He couldn't even move. Potter had shagged him into some sort of paralysis. How would he ever explain that one to his mother? Or worse, his father.

Harry gently pulled out with a squelch, rolled over and collapsed next to Draco as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Harry smirked and leaned over on one elbow so that his sharp green eyes pierced into Draco.

"So. Can you still remember your name?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course I can Potter. You aren't _that_ good. Besides, I did all the bloody work anyway you wanker."

"Well then. I guess I'll have to try harder.", Harry replied and attacked Draco's neck suckling there as his hands wandered down towards Draco's slowly hardening cock. Draco was piss tired already, but his body obviously had different intentions.

Draco moaned softly and smiled briefly to himself. This could be fun.

\---------------  
-Going Home-  
\---------------

Five Years Later...

Harry woke up groggy and naked. He could barely open his eyes. _Lovely_. He could tell however, that at least he was in his own room this time. After much trial and error, he finally managed to lift part of his upper body from the sheets. His right hand reached out and fumbled blindly on top of the bedside table bypassing his glasses and instead grabbing his lighter and pack of cigarettes. He sighed contently and lit one up. Harry started to take a drag when a mysterious leg hooked over his followed by a lithe body pressing against his side. Shite. He had brought someone home with him. Again. And he had no clue who it was.

He chanced a glance to the side where a brown haired man with blond tips lay snoring peacefully. The bloke was actually quite good looking; his ears lined with piercings and charcoal eyeliner. Then again, they always were. Attractive, that is. He looked like a Colin or maybe a John. He was tempted to wake the bloke up and ask him his name, but he knew where it would lead. Nowhere. These one-offs never amounted to anything lasting. Harry made sure of it. He hadn't even intended to sleep with anyone last night. He had just returned home from a long stretch of Quidditch matches that ended in Australia. He always tried his best to keep a low profile while in England. 

Harry wandlessly cast a sleep spell on the unsuspecting man in his bed that would last long enough for him to shower and leave without any uncomfortable morning- after confrontations. He hoped that mystery man would be gone when he returned to his flat. Sometimes they would stay; especially the women which was more the reason why he didn't bed them anymore. Harry would of course have to show them a good time and possibly another round of sex before sending them off forever. He was a gentlemen after all.

Harry trudged to the shower washing off last night's grime. The water poured over his body; steam allowing him to open his eyes fully. When he was finished, he walked back into his room with a towel slung around his waist. Mystery man was still out cold and Harry quickly dressed; grabbing his wand and shoving some galleons in his pocket. He picked up a handful of floo powder and shouted "Lamington Tower" before throwing it down. He hoped Malfoy wouldn't hex him this time.

\---------------------  
-Biscuits for Breakfast-  
\---------------------

"Papa, papa!" Scorpius exclaimed, his small trainers padding down the wooden floors, lighting up in an array of colors as he went. Draco despised those shoes, but Scorpius loved them. More Muggle nonsense Harry brought back from one of his trips. He couldn't for the life of himself figure out their purpose. Why would one need shoes that lit up? He was shaken from his thoughts as a small black blur jumped giddily next his bed and patted the covers.

"Scorpius Lucien Malfoy-Potter." Draco said eyeing his son sternly but lovingly. "What did we discuss about running in the house?" Scorpius looked rightfully shamed.

"Malfoys never run. That's a job best left to commoners.", he recited. "I'm sowwy papa."

"It's alright love. Just try to remember next time yeah?", he said ruffling the messy dark curls on the four year old's head and kissing the space underneath the wild mop.

The boy laughed before pulling away and bouncing back on his heels.

"Now what made you run in here like a crup on wheels?"

"Podder's here!" he exclaimed, showing his mouth full of teeth where two from the top row had apparently taken a holiday making him look like an adorable jack o' lantern. Draco winced at his son's speech. He was having trouble pronouncing his T's and R's. It was cute, but it drove him up the wall. "It's Potter love.", he said emphasizing the T.

"Dat's what I said". Scorpius replied looking slightly confused before shrugging it off.

Draco's face fell when it hit him what they were talking about. Potter had shown up unannounced in the dead of morning. Again. They hadn't seen the bloody arse in over a month this time. Who the hell did he think he was? A scowl was quickly making it's way onto his face when he realized his son was still there. Not wanting to dampen the boy's excitement about seeing his other father after so long, he forced a terse smile.

"Really now? Well then you'd better tell him I'll be down shortly. I'll make us some breakfast."

"Can we have biscuits? Please papa, please?" Scorpius pleaded, grey eyes widening to epic proportions, long dark lashes blinking innocently. His child was either the most adorable thing to hit the Earth or he was absolutely a mini Slytherin in training and expertly manipulating his father. Draco figured it was a mixture of both with a bit more on the latter end.

"Not for breakfast."

Scorpius's lips immediately turned up into a pout.

"But", he added. "Maybe after lunch if you behave."

Scorpius cheered excitedly and resumed his dash down the hall and presumably to the kitchen. "Slow down!", Draco called after him.

\---------------  
-Call Me Potter-  
\---------------

"Why do you let him call me Potter and not dad?", Harry said frowning and adjusting his frames; now sleek and square. The years had done Potter a great deal of good. He now stood just shy of six feet putting him an inch or so above Draco. He was still quite slender, but filled with more muscle tone. His skin had a healthy glow about it offset by a moderate show of facial hair. He was still a horrid dresser in Draco's opinion, but not quite as bad as before. At least his clothes weren't obnoxiously large on him and he looked quite fit in his destroyed Muggle jeans and red button up. Loathe as Draco was to admit it.

"I can't control what he calls you Potter. I'm not going to force him to do anything that makes him uncomfortable. Maybe if he saw you more than once or twice a month for a few hours then he would call you dad.", Draco said his face remaining stoic and passive.

He hoped that hadn't sounded as bitter as it did inside his head. He wasn't going to give Potter the satisfaction. When they'd first started this affair, fling, whatever you want to call it, it was fun. It was so easy to fall into bed with Harry on a whim, shagging like bunnies whenever he was in town from Quidditch meets. Or even flooing halfway across the world to surprise him in his hotel room waiting naked in his bed. It was dangerous, exciting, forbidden even, shagging your enemy.

They even managed to have more than a few decent conversations. Harry had opened up to him about his horrible childhood and wanting to be known for himself and not his scar. About his fear of never being able to live for himself or even up to the expectations of an entire world of adults and children who needed someone to believe in.

Draco told him about the pressures of being a Malfoy and trying to rebuild his family name. He also confided in him about the conflict that was currently happening between him and his parents as he had just come out as gay and refused their attempts to marry him off. He daresay he and Potter had become good friends and something more.

Somewhere in between the late night conversations, piles of take away cartons and all the passionate lovemaking, Draco Malfoy had fallen for Harry Potter. Every moment they spent together felt like another chain of responsibility, of guilt, of pain was being lifted off of his chest. Potter was quickly becoming his salvation.

Then he found out he was pregnant.

It was a shock for him when he realized that Harry Potter might have been a hero at some point, but he certainly was not. Not anymore, and definitely not for Draco. No strings attached. Potter had made it clear.

Lucius Malfoy had been rightfully outraged. His hopes for the family name not to be shamed with the scandal of a bastard heir was quickly dashed when photos of Potter drunkenly pressed against various men in dark pubs or clubs appeared on the front page of the Prophet weekly. Potter was more messed up than anyone had known. He even had a few run ins with the Auror department for using illegal potions and mind altering spells. Of course it had all been quietly swept under the rug.

It killed Draco to see Potter with those men. However, he was first and foremost a Malfoy. His head was always held high and his emotionless mask never wavered in public. Even when whispers and gossip followed him everywhere he went. To the outside world, he couldn't care less how Potter lived his wretched life. He explained the nature of their relationship to his family and friends. Potter was a free man and could do as he pleased. They all knew better, but they chose not to contradict his words. From what he heard, shortly after Scorpius was born and Potter's sorry arse hadn't even managed to make it to the hospital, Granger had given him a scolding worthy of ten thousand howlers for his behavior.

Harry had come to him and apologized saying that he had just freaked out about becoming a father and begged Draco to let him see his son and have a go at being a family. What else could he do but agree? He loved the git. The whole thing was horribly unMalfoy-like.

Harry's newfound start in life was over almost as soon as it started. He wasn't getting into the same trouble as before, but he was by no means faithful to Draco and he still didn't see Scorpius often. Draco supposed he should be happy that he saw him at all. Draco was ashamed that to this day he still allowed Harry in his bed and into his heart. And when Harry thrust roughly into him in the dark of night and whispered promises in his ear, he held on tighter. Then when he woke up the next morning, always alone, he held onto those promises because lies were easier to swallow than truth.

So here he was, four years into this mess with nothing to show for it but his beautiful son. Scorpius was starting to ask questions that Draco couldn't answer. Like why Potter has his own flat. Why doesn't he live with us or see us every day like other daddies? Doesn't he love us? He would always assure Scorpius that Potter loved him more than anything and that he was just busy working. He never made Harry look bad to their son and tried to keep anything that would hurt his little boy far away.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?", Harry asked angrily.

"Exactly what it sounds like. You're never here. You're always away on some tour or press conference or training camp. You come here, throw him some gifts, empty promises and you're off again. Everything and anything to run from your responsibilities as a parent. It's been this way for nearly five years Potter. Scorpius doesn't expect anything more from you and neither do I really."

Harry nervously ran his hands through his hair and down onto his face. "Look Draco, I know I haven't been around for you and Scor much but..."

"Save it Potter. I already know what you're going to say. It's fine." He turned to walk away, but Harry had him by the waist in an instant; nuzzling into his neck. Damned Potter.

"Come on Malfoy. Don't be mad. I'm here now. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

He wanted to run. Better yet, he wanted to hex Potter within an inch of his life and tell him to fuck off out of their lives for good, but he didn't. Instead he called a house elf from the manor to look after Scorpius and allowed himself to be pulled into his bedroom.

\----------------------------  
-Truly, Utterly and Well Fucked-  
\----------------------------

"Oh fuck me. This can't be happening. I'm truly, utterly, and well fucked. That's all there is to it.", Draco said burying his face in his hands.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using such language in my office.", the healer scolded.

"I apologize." Draco mumbled although he was not in the least bit sorry at all. How the hell could this have happened? He had put up all the necessary charms every time he and Potter had been together.

"Now I'm sure you're familiar with the process. There's not terribly much we need to do seeing as you're only about three months along. I've already sent your list of potions to the front desk. You can pick them up on your way out. That is of course, unless you would like to discuss termination.", she said raising an eyebrow.

Draco knew that termination wasn't even a possibility. So what if he had to go it alone? He'd done it before. He could again.

Draco shook his head in the negative and ran a hand down his face in frustration. This just wasn't fucking happening. He had the strong urge to have a shot of whiskey. Or three. He groaned when he realized he would have to quit drinking. It was getting worse by the minute.

The healer nodded and finished writing something on her form. "Alright then. I'll see you in three weeks. Oh and Mr. Malfoy. Do try to relax. It's not good for you or the baby."

\-----------  
-Selfish-  
\-----------

Pansy and Draco sat on his large bed while she chatted on about the latest gossip. Draco wasn't really listening, but he indulged her with the occasional nod or eye roll.

A tawny brown falcon glided through the window and settled itself in front of them on the table. He had a roll of parchment in between his talons. Draco accepted the roll as the bird perched itself on the window sill obviously instructed to wait for a reply. It was from Potter. Draco had been expecting this letter.

After he left the healer's office, Draco sat down and really thought about what he was going to do. He was having another baby. He realized that the only way to do this was to cut off all contact with Potter for the time being. He needed to figure out how they could co-parent without shagging and if that was even possible. He couldn't do this anymore. Potter still hadn't stepped up to the plate and Draco had had enough of waiting and being used.

Potter's letter in short consisted of him wanting to know why Draco had locked him out of the wards and meet with him to talk it over. He knew he would have to talk to Potter eventually, but today was not the day. He still didn't know that Draco was pregnant. Draco crumpled up the letter. "No reply", he told the bird gently shooing it out the window.

"So you've finally done it then? No more boy wonder?"

"It's really over this time. I'm done. I have to worry about Scorpius, the baby and myself now. Potter can go fuck himself."

"About time you realized it darling. It's been all I could do keeping Blaise from killing him all these years. Potter's not the "family" sort. You deserve better. So do my nephew and my precious little niece!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You don't know that it's a girl Pans."

"Of course it's a girl. It has to be. I'm living vicariously through you and I say that this go round, we're having a little girl." She flopped on the bed and whispered conspiratorially to his slightly rounded stomach. "Hello ducky. It's your Auntie Pansy. I love you already my little Dahlia. You like that name, don't you lovie? I picked it special just for you. We'll talk your papa into it alright?"

He chuckled at her antics. If Pansy wanted a girl, he was sure she would find a way to ensure he had one. Not even he had the bollocks to tell her no once she had her mind set. "What did the healer say? You never told me."

Pansy immediately sat up and snuggled next to Draco laying her head on his shoulder.

"They said I have less than a 5% chance of conceiving. I don't understand. We worked so hard to pick ourselves up after the war and we've made amends. All of us. Am I still being punished? This wasn't supposed to happen to me Draco. Three years now we've been trying. Who would have thought I'd end up barren?", she said laughing bitterly.

She wiped at the few tears that had escaped her eyes. "Of course Blaise is being so wonderful about it all. He said we'd buy a hundred babies if that's what I wanted. I feel like I'm stealing his chance at having a real family and children of his own, but I love him and I don't want to let him go. Is that selfish?"

"No Pans, it's not." He understood how she felt. How could it be selfish loving someone so much that you can't let them go? Yes, Draco knew all about selfish. He lived it every single day that he ignored the reality of Potter because he loved him. Because he was desperately wishing Potter would somehow miraculously turn back into the person Draco knew he was deep down inside. The Potter he was still in love with.

"Enough about me. Tell me. How are you holding up?"

" It's for the best, you know? It's not like I love him or anything Hufflepuff like that.", he lied. He thought maybe if he said it aloud enough times, it might eventually be true. 

"Of course not."

"He was a bloody good shag. I will miss that about him."

"That's to be expected."

"He's always such a slob whenever he's here. Always leaving something on my floor. Never picking up after himself. You'd think he was still twelve and at Hogwarts. Worse than Scorpius that one is."

"The better for you then."

"On the bright side, I'm not alone. I have Scorpius, the baby, you, Blaise, and my parents. I don't need Potter in my life."

"Too right.", she agreed.

"Pans?"

"Yes darling?"

"I still want him.", he admitted quietly with a slight tremble in his voice.

Pansy pulled him close and held her best friend since they were five years old, giving him all the strength and support she had. "I know love. I know.", she whispered into his hair as he broke down into silent tears. They comforted each other and soothed their broken hearts just sitting there.

"We make quite the pair don't we? The barren and the lonely. That sounds like some sort of epic drama doesn't it?"

"Sometimes, I wonder about you Pansy. Honestly I do."

\---------------------  
-A Malfoy Family Tea-  
\---------------------

"Your mother and I have been discussing your options."

"Options?" Draco inquired with one raised brow as he took a sip of tea, although he had a vague idea of what this was all about.

"We realize that your situation with Potter is less than ideal.", Narcissa continued. 

Lucius snorted. "Less than ideal? It's downright disgraceful Narcissa."

They braced themselves to hear Lucius's well rehearsed rant for the hundredth time. Any slight mention of Potter and he was off again.

"In the old days, this never would have happened. A man shirking his responsibilities like this? Unheard of. It's those damn Muggleborns imposing their ways on us. If I didn't know better, I would contact the Veela counsel and have this mess sorted immediately.

It wasn't a secret that the Malfoys as well as many other pureblood families had faint Veela blood in their veins. Just enough for Draco to have inherited the fair looks, light hair, and sexually charged nature of the northern Veela clans. Oh and enable him to get pregnant as well. Very important point they'd conveniently forgotten to mention. There was also enough blood for them to fall under Veela law which was even more medieval than Wizarding law. Being the father of his son, the counsel had the power to force a mating bond between him and Harry. If Lucius went to the Veela counsel, they would be bound eternally before anyone could say 'snitch'. It was unacceptable to have an unmated Veela; especially those with children. However that would cause more of a scandal than any of them were willing to go through.

"I should be well within my right to either hold Potter at wand point or throw him in the manor dungeons for not making an honest man of my son and only heir. But of course not. He's the bloody savior. No one even thinks to hold him accountable. No matter that he's now created two illegitimate children and Salazar knows how many others.", his father hissed the last part out angrily.

Draco winced outwardly at the suggestion that Potter might indeed have more children that no one knew about. The thought had never occurred to him, but it should have.

"Lucius dear, do be quiet. What's done is done." She waved her small hands in dismissal and turned her attentions to Draco. "The point is darling that that we would so love to see you happy. It's clear that Potter is too invested in himself to see reason. Therefore, we've set up a dinner for you."

"Oh for fuck's sake! Not this again.", Draco said harshly setting his cup on the table; some of the liquid sploshing over the sides.

"Language Draco", Narcissa admonished while his father looked on disapprovingly.

"Sod my language mother! We've been through this. I will not today, nor will I ever marry a respectable pureblood woman. I enjoy cock and arse. I'm pregnant! Have been twice now. Anyone with two eyes could see that I'm bent six ways to Sunday!"

Lucius subtly cast a Silencio towards his son. It was usually a bad idea to hex a pregnant person, but Draco was quickly dwindling away what little patience he had left. Draco gaped like a fish out of water, his grey eyes narrowing in fury at being silenced. After a few moments, the hex had its desired effect and Draco was silent if not sulking petulantly like a child with his arms crossed.

Lucius cleared his throat. "Now then. If you are done behaving like an ill-bred brat, I will lift the spell." Draco nodded curtly.

"If you had allowed your mother to finish before throwing a tantrum, then you would know that we are well aware of your preferences and thus your escort is male."

Draco's eyes widened in shock. "Who?"

"Don't gape dear. It's unbecoming. Adrian Rousseau, you remember him don't you? You two made quite the adorable pair when you were babes. We used to visit with him and his mother in France before the French ministry pulled away a few years after the first war."

He frowned. Adrian. The name sounded familiar.

"He's quite the catch. Rosmera says he's due to take over the family business any day now and he also holds a seat on the French Consulate. He's looking for a spouse. When he asked if you were attached, I had to tell him no.", she chattered on excitedly.

"I can't go on a date. What will people say?"

"Nothing they haven't said before. This is your opportunity to make a good match. Adrian is aware of the situation and he still insists on meeting you. Scorpius needs two parents Draco. Both of the children do. They deserve some sense of normalcy and not this sham you and Potter have created. It's not proper."

Draco sighed in resolve. He couldn't argue the point because for once his parents were right.

"Tell him I'm free Thursday evening.", Draco said standing up and straightening his robes. He glanced over to where Scorpius had created some sort of tower barricade of which he was hiding behind with blocks. A charmed stuffed Hungarian Horntail was breathing cool fire on the other side attempting to breech his defenses. "Come along Scorpius. Say goodbye to your grandparents. We'd better go."

Scorpius scrambled up and walked quickly to Narcissa's side planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodbye gwandmere."

"Goodbye my lovely. I will see you next week."

"Goodbye gwandfather!" he yelled as he skipped to Draco's side. Lucius Malfoy was not one for displays of affection so he simply nodded to the child and in a flash, the two apparated away.

"This won't work Cissa."

Narcissa scoffed. "Nonsense. Of course it'll work. It's already begun.", she said blue eyes glazing over. "I wonder how Potter feels about blue formal robes for the wedding? Draco always looked stunning in blue. Oh and the flowers. I think calla lilies would be perfect. Elegant, yet sentimental as a tribute to his mother. We'll have to order them in advance."

Lucius groaned inwardly, but remained silent. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was better left to plotting on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter is more Harry-centric like I promised. Or at least he’s more present. I also hope no one minds my re-telling of their past from Harry’s P.O.V., but I thought it was important to see where he was coming from. I’m hoping this story will be wrapped up in four chapters at most. My writing is getting away from me again. I want to thank everyone for all the love and reviews! Keep them coming.

“It's amazing how someone can break your heart and you can still love them with all the little pieces"

\-------------------  
-Another Beginning-  
\-------------------

Harry hadn’t had much contact with either of his best friends lately. He was best man at their wedding, but they weren’t really close anymore. Every now and then he would meet up with Ron for drinks at the Leaky or floocall with Mione for a few minutes. They didn’t understand him anymore. After all they’d been through, everyone seemed to move on without trouble. Like it never happened. For Harry it wasn’t so simple. It was like he was stuck on autopilot. He was locked in a deep depression for the better part of six months. Hermione had set him up with several mind healers, but none of them could help him. The guilt and grief he felt for all the deaths of his family and friends was overwhelming and the press harassed him daily. For the first month after the fall of Voldemort, they were camped out in front of the Burrow where he’d been staying waiting for his official statement and interview. Many days he wished that he was still dead. It was like grasping at air trying to hold onto the life he had lost and the one that had never truly began in the first place.

One minute he was sitting at the Weasley kitchen table and all of a sudden, he couldn’t breathe. He needed a new life. To be a new Harry. So he apparated away in the middle of nibbling a piece of toast, leaving everyone at the table stunned. He moved into his own flat in Muggle London, and had been signed with the Falcons for the past three months.

Harry couldn’t explain why he did the things he did other than he needed this. Finally his fame was worth something. He could have whatever and anyone he wanted. He drowned his feelings in sex and drugs. His reputation as a sex god and bachelor was soon solidified and everyone he met wanted to be the one to change that. The one to catch the great Harry Potter and settle down. He let them fall into their delusions hoping for something that would never happen. Harry Potter could not give his heart to anyone because he wasn’t even sure it was still there beating in his chest. He saw something in those men and women that he wanted to break like he had been broken. Until he ran into Malfoy.

The way Harry had fallen into something even remotely close to domesticity with Malfoy surprised him. The blond drove him crazy. No doubt about that. He was a lot different from when they were at Hogwarts. Still bloody gorgeous and just as arrogant as ever, but he was actually likable. Harry figured that maybe he had never known the real Draco at all. Harry warned Draco that he didn’t do relationships. No strings, no commitment. But somehow Draco had made it past the first, second, third and twentieth night! Harry wasn’t even seeing anyone else because his bed was always full of an intoxicating blond git taking his breath away and making his heart race. Fucking Malfoy.

The nightmares still haunted his sleep, but he was dealing with it. The nights he spent with Draco were the only times they ever stopped. He hated to admit it, but he wanted the git around and not just to ride him until he couldn’t feel his toes. Draco was someone he could talk to. They both had scars that no one else would ever understand.

 _“What you did in the past has nothing to do with now.”_  
_“Easy for you to say Potter. You don’t have the dark mark on your arm forever for everyone to see.”_  
_“No, but I have this.”, he said pulling up his fringe and displaying his scar. “The dark mark is just another scar like this one. It doesn’t make you.”_  
_“You’re Harry Potter. You would get accepted in a second. You probably wouldn’t even have to apply, they’d just automatically have your name on the bloody list.”_  
“ _I doubt that. So what if I’m Harry Potter. You’re Draco Malfoy. Since when does anyone or anything stand in the way of a Malfoy?”_  
_“You’re right Potter. I’m going to go down there tomorrow and demand that they look at my credentials and not just my name. And if not, I’ll just throw a few hundred galleons at the headmaster. I will get my law degree.”_  
_Harry nodded in agreement. “I’d hate to see the poor bastard that tries to stop you.”_

And when Draco smiled at him brilliantly like he always did something too close to what he thought he wouldn’t ever feel again was there and knocking on the door to his heart. It scared him shitless.

Then Draco told him he was pregnant...

A baby? There were rules to the game Harry was playing and he had broken every single one of them. He couldn’t be a father. What did he know about being a parent? His own died before he could even make a single memory of them. Then the Dursleys beat him and broke him down till he felt numb inside. Who’s to say he even could love someone unconditionally like a parent has to love their child?

When Hermione stormed into the locker room, completely ignoring the fact that she was in a room full of half naked men and yelling at him for all he was worth for missing Scorpius’s birth, he felt ashamed. He walked into that room and saw Draco sitting on the bed looking completely exhausted, yet breathtakingly beautiful. In his arms was the smallest creature he’d ever seen. He knew right then that he had to try. Try to be what they needed. 

The pressure slowly started to creep down on him. He was actually responsible for two people. They were depending on him and for some reason, little Scorpius and Draco held more weight than the entire future of the wizarding world had. He didn’t know what else to do so he did what he was good at. He ran.

But, he couldn’t stay away. Draco was home to him no matter where he went. And when he climbed into his bed at night, making love to him, he couldn’t help but say all the things he wished he could do. And as he left Draco alone in the bed every morning, he forced himself to walk away without turning around. He made himself not feel and after a while, he didn't even have to try. 

\--------  
-Stay-  
\--------

“I can’t do this anymore. This is not what I came here for.”, Draco said while shakily wrapping a sheet around his waist and began searching for his clothes. He couldn’t stand being in Potter’s bed or even his flat. He was an idiot. When he thought about how many people had been there. How many people Potter had fucked on top of those horrid cotton blend sheets. He had to stop himself from incendioing the lot of it. Potter included. 

With some not so subtle urging from his mother, he decided to meet with Potter and discuss custody arrangements. He tried to explain that it was useless as he barely saw Scorpius anyway, but she insisted. One simply does not argue with Narcissa Malfoy. 

Harry watched Draco as the blond gathered up his belongings. “Bloody hell Draco. Can’t do what?”, he grit out trying to calm down his anger at being left hard and aching.

“This!” Draco yelled gesturing between the two of them. “Whatever this is.”, he repeated. “You’re not in this with me Potter and- "His emotions overwhelmed him and the words caught in his throat. He inhaled and decided to spit it out. “I’m pregnant.”  
“Huh?”  
“You heard me, I’m pregnant.”

“Fuck...fuck”, Harry said shaking his head to make sense of what he just heard. It wasn’t really working. He rubbed at his chest trying to calm the panic surging through his veins and slow his heartbeat. “Is it mine?”

Draco advanced on him quicker than thought possible for someone in his condition. Before Harry could react, all ten inches of Draco's Hawthorne wand was pressed to his throat almost choking him. Harry gulped with great difficulty. He saw a fire in Draco’s eyes that he hadn’t seen since they were children.

“How dare you?”, Draco hissed. “I’m not one of your whores Potter. It’s yours. Whether you believe me or not, I don’t actually give a shit. I will _not_ be giving you a paternity test. You can take that thought and shove it up right up your pretentious Gryffindor arse." Harry nodded and Draco lowered his wand, letting it fall to hang limply at his side. "Forget I even said anything Potter. It’s not like you were going to be there anyway. No strings right?”, he said laughing bitterly.

“That isn’t fair Draco. I never lied to you.”, Harry shot back. “Did I ever promise you anything?”

“No.” Draco said sadly letting out a breath of distressed air. “You didn’t.” He didn't bother to finish dressing, just gathered his things and walked down the hall to the floo. No sooner had he stepped through to his own living room did he hear the telltale whooshing of Potter coming in behind him.

"What do you want from me?"  


This was it. He was going to lay all his cards out on the table. Yes, he was about to open himself for potential disappointment and even more heartache, but it had to be done. This speech was a long time coming. Five years in fact. 

"I just want you to stay.”, he said quietly holding his head in his hands. “With me, and Scorpius and the baby. Here because you want to be. Because you love us. I want you to stop sleeping around. I want to be a family. Those are _my terms_. If you don't want that Potter then get the fuck out of my flat and don’t come back. _Ever_.” He was strong and resolute in his stance. Even if Potter walked away, he wouldn’t waver. For a small moment, just a millisecond, he thought he saw something in Potter’s eyes that gave him hope.

Draco stood strong as he watched Potter’s form disappear through the flames. He ignored the stinging in his eyes and the ache in his chest. He wouldn’t shed another tear over Potter. Not surprisingly, a few hours after Potter had left, even a few days after he left, Draco half expected him to come tumbling back through the floo. He didn’t.

\------------------------  
-Not Your Usual First Date-  
\------------------------

Adrian stared at him across the table. Draco swirled his wine around in the glass and inspected the menu as if it were the most interesting document in the entire world. His healer had cleared him for a glass a day, but Draco didn’t really feel up for it no matter how much his nerves were getting to him. Nonetheless, he had ordered a 300 galleon bottle just because he could. He still couldn’t figure out why he had agreed to this.

“You can relax you know.”, Adrian said. “I’m not going to hex you. I’m a perfectly normal guy. I promise.”  
“ _That_ has yet to be determined.”, Draco said not looking up from his menu. “The way I see it, you have to be one of two things. Insane or a pervert.”  
Adrian laughed heartily, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners. “Really? I’ve never heard that one before. Please enlighten me on my supposed perversions.”

Draco sighed loudly and closed the menu shut. “You’re taking someone who is pregnant with another man’s child on a date. Either you’re completely mad or you have some sort of pregnancy kink.”  
“That’s an interesting theory you’ve got going. I may be a little bit insane, but I’m definitely not a pervert. At least not in public.”, Adrian replied smoothly.

Draco snorted, trying to hide the amused smirk threatening at the corner of his lips. “There’s always the elusive third option.”  
“Which is?”  
Draco narrowed his eyes and leaned over; folding his hands on the table in front of him. “That you’re one of my mother’s henchmen. That she’s paying you to be here. Whatever she paid you, I’ll double it if you confess.” He wouldn’t put it past his mother to have done just that. Especially under the influence of his father who wanted Potter dead and buried more now than he ever had before. 

Adrian studied Draco like he was a puzzle that needed to be solved. “Are you always like this?”, he asked curiously.  
“Like what?”  
“So defensive. Like you think everyone wants something from you.” _Like you don't think you're worth anything else._  
Draco raised an eyebrow. “Don’t they?”

He shook his head.“No Draco. They don’t. Did you ever consider that I’m here because I like you?”  
“You don’t even know me.”, Draco pointed out.  
“Not personally, no. But I always thought of you. That’s why when I talked to your mother, I had to see you again. You’re still as beautiful as I remembered.”, Adrian said fondly. 

“It’s good to see someone thinks so.”, Draco muttered.  
Adrian frowned at the comment. How could someone like Draco Malfoy express such a low opinion of himself? He’d heard bits and pieces about Draco’s past relationship. None of it good. He couldn't help but try to find out more. “If you don’t mind me asking. Your ex. What happened there?”  
“Nothing unusual really. He’s not ready for a family. He has...issues. It’s rather complicated.”, he settled on.

“Do you still love him?”  
“If I say yes, will that change things?”, Draco challenged.  
Adrian gave him a confident smile. He could recognize when he was being tested. “No. But it will prepare me for how hard I have to work to win you.” 

They spent the rest of the evening falling into easy conversation. They had a lot in common; both being purebloods and raised in influential wizarding families. It was the most fun Draco had in years.  


\------------  
-Letting Go-  
\------------ 

“He’s gorgeous! I hate you. You always get the best looking ones.", she said with a pout. Pansy inspected the photo appreciatively. "If you don’t want him, I’ll gladly take him off your hands.” 

“I think I should inform Blaise that his wife is a cheating slag.”, Draco teased.  
Pansy waved a hand dismissively at him. “Psh you wouldn’t dare. Or else I’d be forced to tell your mother about that weekend in-”  
“Fine!”, he interrupted. “Bloody cow.”, he mumbled under his breath.  
“Good boy.”, she quipped. “How did it go then? I didn’t hear any reports of a man running away screaming from a restaurant with his bollocks on fire, so I’m assuming it went well.”

“He was lovely. Polite. He said all the right things.”, Draco said with a shrug. “It’s just...I'm not certain if he’s the one. If he’s right for me.”  


“You mean he’s not Potter.”, she said bluntly. “Draco, listen to me. Don’t do this to yourself. You have to let him go. He's _not_ worth it." Pansy gave him an encouraging smile. "Besides, I’m sure this one will buy you a lovely rock. Probably 15 carats. Or more...”, she said dreamily.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. He hasn’t even met Scorpius yet.”  
“Scorpius will love him. Don’t worry about that.” She was likely correct. Scorpius was an easygoing child. He melted the hearts of practically everyone around him. Even when he was being the biggest brat on their side of the Atlantic.

“Am I doing the right thing? Shouldn’t I be concentrating on the baby and not my love life?” Draco was in unchartered territory. He didn’t exactly want to bring a stranger into his kids' lives. He was still feeling Adrian out and he'd feel like a horrible father if things went south and Scorpius got too attached to the idea of having another parental figure around.

“You have to think about yourself too. There's no shame in that. You deserve to be happy.”  


Draco nodded. He would take things slow. This was the beginning of fixing his life and living for himself and his children. And for the first time in a long time, he wasn't worried about Harry. Not one little bit.

\------------------  
-The Color Green-  
\------------------

Harry fidgeted in his suit and tie. It was designer and he didn’t even want to think about how much it must have cost. He’d given Hermione and Ginny free reign of his Gringotts card which was also charmed to work as a muggle credit card whenever needed in order to buy him something for tonight’s dinner. 

This dinner was extremely important because they were meeting with a new investor for his Quidditch team. He along with a few other star players and the coach were trying to charm Herbert Fitzgerald. Fitzgerald was a portly man with a mustache that reminded him greatly of his uncle Vernon. Except for the fact that he was far from evil. He was actually charming, quite the playboy and very, very wealthy. Old money. He was looking to branch out a bit and have some fun by buying stock in the Quidditch leagues. If they could gain his support, they would be better off than any other team in the league; publicity and equipment wise. One step closer to the World Cup.

His coach, Feldman was currently schmoozing the old man. They were laughing jovially and throwing back drinks like there was no tomorrow. All Harry could think about was Draco. The blond still wouldn’t return any of his owls after their argument. He knew he had to find a way to fix this. He was reducing it down to one of those hormonal fit things Ron was always complaining about when Mione was pregnant, but something told him there was more to it than that. Things had gone terribly wrong the last time they spoke. His mind faded back to the conversation at hand when he heard his name.

“The Falcons will be the best investment you ever made. We’re going to bring that blasted trophy home this year. With Harry here on our team, we can’t lose.”, he said grabbing Harry roughly round the shoulders. 

“Isn’t that right my boy?” The entire table looked at Harry.  
“That’s right sir. We’re unstoppable.” Harry said with a small smile. Feldman gave him a discreet thumbs up and returned to their conversation. Harry excused himself and went outside for a smoke. 

It was a bad habit as Hermione kept reminding him and would most likely kill him one day, but it kept him off potions and all that other shite, so he kept buying them. He took a deep drag and turned his head to the side just in time to see a familiar shade of blond hair stepping from a black limousine.

The man beside Draco was handsome in a rugged way. He was obviously pureblood as well. Harry’s eyes were immediately drawn to his arm which was possessively tightened around Draco’s waist. His hand resting slightly on the small, but noticeable bump. The one containing _his child_. Harry’s ears burned with fury. It took all of his willpower not to painfully hex the man and drag Draco back to his flat and shagging him silly until the entire neighborhood knew exactly who he belonged to. It didn’t help matters that this stranger’s blue eyes were looking at him. As if he could see right through Harry. 

Draco must have noticed him at that moment because he whispered something to the stranger who nodded and went into the restaurant leaving him to talk to Harry.

“So...having dinner?”, Harry asked calmly, though his hand was shaking slightly. He turned and took a deep drag making sure to keep the smoke from blowing in Draco’s face.  
“Yes.” Draco said warily. He saw the signs and he knew Harry was close to losing it if the raw magic sizzling in the air was any indication. He instantly put himself on guard, taking a step back. Potter was unpredictable when he was angry.

“Funny thing that...” Harry said thoughtfully, flicking the accumulating ashes to the ground.  
“What are you on about Potter?”  
“Didn’t take you long did it? To jump into bed with somebody else. Even though you’re pregnant with my child. What was that you said before? About wanting me to stay? Bit hard to believe you meant any of it now. You’re just as full of shit as I am Malfoy, you just hide it better. Pureblood and all that.”, he said with a snort.

Draco was stunned. Harry’s words had done what they were intended to. They hurt him. He was mocking him, using his confession as ammunition. Was this how it would always be between them? He was a fool to ever have thought that Harry even cared for him a tiny bit. He never loved him. He never would.

Draco had to remind himself that this was not Harry. This was Potter. Potter was cruel. Potter tried to kill him in sixth year. Potter slept around and didn’t care about his kids or anyone else. “Fuck you Potter. I hate you.”, Draco spat with such conviction that it shook Harry to the core. 

Harry reached out, grabbing Draco' s wrist and gently spinning him around. "Wait Draco. I’m sorry okay?"

Draco inspected him carefully, but seeing a rare glimpse of Harry relaxed just a bit. This was the worst part about it all, Harry had this way of peeking through at the most dire times and diluting the poison that was Potter. “I’m sorry.”, Harry repeated.

"Just... unhand me Potter." He said pulling away from Harry's grip half-heartedly too tired to put any real anger behind it. As he broke free he felt a sudden pain shooting through his side. He winced and leaned over. Harry rushed to his side steadying him with a hand on the small of his back. 

"What's happening? Are you in labor?" Harry asked turning white as a sheet.  
Draco scowled and rolled his eyes. "No I'm not in labor you twit. I'm only five months."  
"Is that too early then?" Merlin help him, Potter was absolutely clueless.  
"Yes Potter. It's about four months too early."  
"Then what's wrong?"  
"A kick I think. Right to the kidney.", he said wincing again whilst straightening up. 

Without thinking, Draco’s hand instinctively grabbed Harry's and placed it on his belly. Harry's eyes widened when he felt a firm nudge against his palm. He never had the chance to feel before with Scorpius. For the first time in years, Harry's heart was filled with something other than air. The goofy grin that followed was contagious and Draco couldn't help the small smile from forming on his own face because of Harry's absolute awe of the situation. 

"Wow."  
"He's a strong one."  
"He? You can tell the gender already?"  
"Yes. Another boy. Pansy is devastated mind you.”, he added with an eye roll. “I’m thinking about Caelum. Caelum Alexander Malfoy-Potter."  
“Another constellation... I like it. You’re still giving him my last name.” Harry noted casually.  
“Of course I am. You’re his father. I wouldn’t take that from you or the boys.”

A silence spread between them that was neither awkward nor comforting. It just was.

“Thank you.”, Harry said quietly. Draco could feel the emotion behind his words. No one could tell by the way Potter acted, but Draco knew he was very much attached to the idea of family. Maybe he just didn’t want one with Draco. Draco’s worst fear was that one day he’d walk down Diagon, see Potter there with a perfect little family of his own and he’d be left standing there with Scorpius and now Caelum, watching from the sidelines. 

“You’re welcome.”, Draco replied. He studied Harry momentarily before grabbing the forgotten cigarette from Harry’s fingers, throwing it to the ground and stomping it out with his dragon hide boots.  
“Die on your own time Potter. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a date to attend to.”, he said swirling around, robes flying behind him scarily reminiscent of the late Professor Snape. 

\-------------  
-Holding On-  
\-------------

“You should have seen him mate. Prancing around with that...that French bloke. What kind of guy takes a man on a date when he’s up the duff with someone else’s child? A home wrecker, that’s who.”, he grumbled over his glass.  
“Want me to arrest the arsehole? I could you know. I’m an airer. No wait, bugger that’s not right. I’m an auror. Auu-ror, he said trying the word out on his tongue.” He smiled brightly, scarily proud of being able to recall his own occupation. 

Harry laughed, “Okay Ron, I think it’s time we got you home.”  
“But...but I’ve not even started yet.”  
“Mione will kill me if I let you get anymore sloshed.”  
“You’re supposed to be the fun one.”, Ron griped.  
“Not tonight mate.”  
Ron grumbled something about sodding wives and families and jobs and how lucky Harry was not to have to deal with any of it as he was lead to the Floo. All the while stumbling over chairs and eventually falling into the lap of a rather large man that Harry was sure was part giant like Hagrid.

“Oi!”, the man shouted shoving Ron onto the floor.  
“I’m sorry sir. He’s drunk off his arse.” Harry apologized helping Ron up.  
Ron struggled within Harry's grip. “Lemme go Harry. I can take ‘im.” Ron pulled out his wand and shot it in the man’s general direction. Due to his drunken state, he missed the intended target. Instead, one of the overhead lanterns shattered and broke above the man's head. “Overly gigantic bastard.”

“Ron. Now would be a good time to shut up”, he hissed as the large man stood up to his full height balling his fists in anger. Harry quickly apparated them away having no time to bother with the Floo. They landed on Ron’s porch. Part of Harry’s shoulder had been cut in his haste and he winced at the pain. Ron scrambled out of his arms and immediately vomited into the bushes. Harry seriously considered leaving him there to fend for himself and running when he saw the lights turn on inside. He was too slow moving because the door flung open and a furious Hermione stood there with her arms folded. 

“Hi Mione.”, Harry said sheepishly. 

Not long after, he found himself drowning his sorrows out to his best friend in the kitchen while Ron slept it off on the tiled floor; snoring loudly. When he offered to carry him upstairs, Hermione told him not to bother. Said he didn’t deserve a bed. 

“He’s pregnant Hermione!”

“For Merlin’s sake Harry, we know he’s pregnant. What does that matter anyway? You’ve pushed Draco and even Scorpius to the side for years hoping that when you came to your senses, your little family would still be there waiting for you. Now that Draco is finding some shred of happiness, you want to come in and snatch it all away from him." Hermione sighed heavily. "I love you Harry. You’re my best friend, but this is wrong. Draco Malfoy is by no means an angel, but he’s a _person_ Harry and you’ve really hurt him. In my opinion, he’s been outstanding going this whole thing alone. He’s an excellent father. Scorpius is a lovely child. He’s a lot like you.”, Hermione said rubbing Harry’s hand into her own. It was past due time for them to have this conversation. “Talk to me. What are you so afraid of?”

“I don’t know Mione. I just...I lost my way and I couldn’t do it. I know I messed up and it wasn’t fair to either of them, but they were better off without me. Trust me on this. I'm not the person I used to be. You’re right. Draco has every right to move on. He deserves someone that can make him happy. I don’t know why it bothers me so much.”

“Because you’re in love with him. If you won’t admit it to him at least admit it to yourself.”

Harry hung his head, but he didn’t disagree and that in itself was telling.

“Look at me Harry. You’ve been through so much, but _I know_ who you are. You’re loving, kind, caring, honest. You put everyone else above yourself. You have so much capacity to love. To care about people that you don’t even know. That’s why you saved the world from Voldemort. Not because you were the boy who lived. You could have went off to America and left us all here to fend for ourselves. It’s because you were Harry and you were brave enough to risk your life. If you want to know what love is, just look around you. Stop torturing yourself for what happened in the past. Let it go. It's not too late to change.”

When she finished, tears had formed in his eyes. He furiously wiped at them with his forearm. “Help me Mione. Tell me what to do. Help me get my family back.”, he pleaded.


End file.
